User talk:Vellup
2014 Maintenance Heya, just wanted to check back in. I've been going over articles and considering the best way to approach the necessary maintenance. The goal is to do justice to the various media appearances while remaining thorough on each subject. The main problem I'm seeing isn't in an excess of content but in a need for re-organizing. If you're still around, I could use all the assistance I can get, especially as you are a bit more familiar with some of the other media content. * Introductions - Article intros need to be consolidated into a single paragraph. The subject should be bolded with alternate names in parentheses (see Zet). The point here is to give a cursory explanation of the character (etc.) that would help even users who are less familiar with the Magi-Nation media. Other material needs to be sorted under the Magi-Nation Duel, GBC, GBA (if different to GBC), and TV Series headers. * Media Bias - Media bias will need to be removed, and articles should be written more in-universe. Basically, the articles will need to stop dissing on the TV Series and present the material objectively. * Source Citation - I've also imported several templates for material. These can / should be added to link to external sources or "source" pages such as episodes. This way, the material on the character pages can be more focused. For instance, a whole episode's material may only require a few sentences on the character's page - links to full plot. * CCG Section - Card text will all be removed as it is copied verbatim. Instead, this content should be moved to separate CCG pages with the card image as the focus. I'm afraid the removal of card text from the main pages is non-negotiable in order to best satisfy copyright. * GBC Section - GBC information needs to be summarized and focused on the article's topic (see Bograth). Long articles aren't always better, especially when they become more of a sum of synopses. I've also noticed that a few articles repeat the same information 2 or 3 times. * Disambiguations - I'm going back and forth on this next idea given that most characters make major appearances in 1 or 2 media… Though nowhere near the situation of the Marvel or DC universes, there may be some stock in using disambiguation pages - i.e. Tony Jones (CCG), Tony Jones (GBC), and Tony Jones (TV) with Tony Jones acting as a disambig page; or CCG:Tony Jones (etc.). One issue, though, would be what to do with one-media characters (etc.) - probably the easiest, if this were adopted, would be to just do a redirect. There would be pros and cons to doing this… 06:00, March 24, 2014 (UTC) Review It has come to my attention that several policy and site administrative chances were implemented over the past few years without authorization. Please recall that even as an admin, I am still over you - even if my attention at a given time is focused elsewhere. Many of these unauthorized changes, though unintentionally, subverted both my position and the wiki itself. I hope that you will be willing to assist in correcting some of the following matters. * Infobox removal on numerous articles prior to discussion * Blatant media bias (Like it or not, Cookie Jar's animated series is a part of the Magi-Nation canon and will be covered objectively just like any other material on the wiki.) * Addition of non-canon material (speculation / rumors / fan material) * Uploading duplicate images without replacing existing files * Excessive, unused redirects * Excessive micro-editing across numerous articles 09:46, April 11, 2014 (UTC)